They just don't know whats coming
by chibichan4.0
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are elite ANBU and are sent to hogwarts to guard the castle and Harry Potter, but will feelings become more noticiable when Sasuke and Naruto are kept within close proximity to eachother? Will the Uchiha be able to restrain himself from the blonde ninja? Please read! My first fanfiction! No flames about boys love but welcome to flames about story line!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my very first fanfiction ever and I wanted to see if I'm good at it so I decided to write this one! I will continue if I get reviews! Feel free to tell me if you don't like it or whatever :P

WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS BL IN THIS STORY! THAT MEANS BOYS LOVE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW! SO THAT MEANS SASUKE AND NARUTO TOGETHER! MAYBE EVEN BEING SMEXY ;D DO NOT FLAME ME AFTER READING THIS WARNING BECAUSE YOU JUST PUT YOURSELF THROUGH THAT AND I WARNED YOU SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto! If I did all the pairings would be boyxboy!

Sasunaru

NAARRRUUTOOOOO! The voice boomed all over konoha jerking people awake or making others stop in fear. The owner of the voice looked vicious and ready to kill. Her eyes darting in all directions as if expecting him to pop in out of nowhere. Suddenly a loud pop sounded from the middle of her office, she leapt up and over the desk with a deadly fist ready for action. Only a breath away from the face that almost met its doom did she stop. It wasn't Naruto.

There was no soft sunny blonde hair or bright blue eyes, but instead there was old white hair and aged eyes that were clouded with pure fear. Tsunade raised herself from her stance and straightened out her hair and clothing slightly embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

When she was done she had time to look over the strange man that appeared in her office since he was still in a state of shock. As she looked him over she realized that he couldn't possibly be a ninja. She had to stifle a laugh '_He's wearing a dress! An actual dress!' _She took a deep breath to stop the giggles that were forcing their way through her. She looked on and saw he was wearing a pointed hat and half moon glasses. "_I never understood those glasses, if you need glasses why don't you just get the whole thing instead of having half…'_ She stopped her thoughts as the man came out of his shock with a light cough.

She looked him in the eyes as he seemed to gather himself. He slowly raised his head to look back into her eyes. "Good evening Tsunade-sama, My name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to request a mission. I'm afraid that the place I call home is about to experience a war." His voice was serious and his posture was rigid. "I need guards protect the school and a boy that just doesn't know how to stay out of trouble." His voice lightened up at the mention of the boy.

Tsunade stared at him calculatingly. "How do I know if you're really a wizard. Besides you just popping into my office you have no other proof that you are what you say." His eyes widened a fraction in surprise then he smiled. He pulled out a stick and pointed it straight at Tsunade's desk. It was covered in paper work and some of it was even stacked beside her desk. With a wave of his wand all of the paper work disappeared. At the sound of a light poof she turned around and looked at her desk to see all the paper work gone. "What can I do for you headmaster?" She said in a sweet voice, stars in her eyes.

He looked a bit taken aback but quickly composed himself. "I need two guards to protect the castle and the boy. I would also like them to be at the highest level you can give me. I'm willing to pay any price." Tsunade didn't even have to think about it. "SHIZUNE!" she yelled. Dumbledore flinching at the sudden increase of her voice. "Yes m'lady?" "Go get me fox and raven, they have a new mission."

Shizune quickly left to find the two. Less than five minutes later two men around the same height came in both wearing the same outfit; a black body suit with a gray vest and a white mask. The masks were slightly different. One of them looked more beastly and ferocious, while the other looked creepy and calculating. You could see their hair sticking out from the back of their masks, fox has bright blonde hair that was sticking out in all directions while ravens hair looked so black it almost seemed blue and it was sticking out in the back reminding him of the rear of a duck.

They stood in front of the hokage's desk, backs completely straight, awaiting orders. "Fox, raven, this man is our new client. He is requesting a mission, I will have him tell you the details. Fox do not interrupt; I'm already on thin ice with you from this morning." Tsunade said glaring daggers at the blonde one who's body went rigid with what seemed to be fear.

Dumbledore coughed a little to cover up the embarrassment at being caught staring at the deadly shinobi. "As I have introduced myself to your hokage, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My home is about to undergo a wizard war and I promised to protect the school and my students with my life. So for one year I will need you two to protect a school of wizards and witches and to protect one boy specifically. His name is Harry Potter and he always finds the worst of trouble. The cause of this war is because of a dark wizard that goes by the name of Voldemort. He has been after Harry Potter since he was young, they share a connection and he seems to be able to put thoughts into Harry's mind whilst he sleeps. So I need you two to guard the school and the boy for the year."

He looked at the shinobi who hadn't moved the entire time he talked. He looked over to Tsunade for an answer when she said "Do you two accept the mission?". They both looked back at the hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama, when are we expected to leave for this mission?" answered raven. "Today if possible." Dumbledore said. '_I can bring them to Number 12 Grimmauld place so they can meet their charge before being forced into such a large school'_ The two shinobi nodded. "You two are dismissed, go say your goodbyes and be back in two hours. Pack everything you may need." Tsunade ordered. The two jumped out of the open window in a flash leaving behind a small breeze.

"Dobe come on."

Sasuke sighed. He had been knocking on Naruto's door for the past five minutes with no answer.

"Where could he be…" Sasuke sighed once more before turning away from the door and starting back toward the main road of konoha. He slowly walked toward the hokage tower seeing if he would spot the dobe jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "OLD MAN! I'M GONNA MISS YA!" Sasuke looked to his left to see the Ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto was clinging to the old man inside tears and snot running down his face. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME THAT WHEN I GET BACK YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE BEST MISO RAMEN EVER FOR ME! PROMISE!?" Naruto used his puppy eyes on the poor man.

Nobody could resist his puppy eyes, not even Sasuke, this man didn't stand a chance.

"A-Alright then Naruto. You better get going before you are late! Be safe!" "Always am!" Naruto ran toward the Hokage tower while waving back toward the noodle shop. Sasuke smirked at the small show and used the rooftops to get to the tower before the blonde ninja. When he arrived he noticed that the wizard was holding an old tattered shoe.

That shoe looked like it had been through hell and back twice, and it smelled of it too.

Sasuke had to do everything he could not to cover his nose. When Naruto entered he didn't seem to mind telling others his opinions. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!? DID SOMETHING DIE IN HERE!?" Sasuke quietly sighed while the old man laughed.

"This, my boy is a portkey. It's going to take us to Number Twelve Grimmauld place, that is where your charge is staying until the beginning of the school year in two weeks. We have a few more minutes till the portkey is ready." The shinobi slowly inched away from the shoe, one pinching the nose of his mask in an attempt to get away from the smell. Tsunade cleared her throat "Alright you two listen up, on this mission Fox is the leader" "YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT SASU-" "and I want you Fox to send me a report every two weeks on the status of the mission" "Aww what.." "I also want you two stubborn idiots to work on your relationship." Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, Fox's shoulders slumped and ravens eyes widened. "W-Wha…?" Was the intelligent response of Fox.

"Well it seems like the portkey is about to leave, I wish you luck on your mission!" Tsunade said in an overly sweet voice. In the last few seconds Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a wave only to return all the paper work that he previously got rid of. Dumbledore gave a small smile "It looked important." Was his only explanation before they were whisked away. Tsunade looked ready to cry and explode. "SHIZUNE! FIND OUT WHERE THAT BRAT HID MY SAKE!"

################################################## ###

The wizard and two shinobi landed on the sidewalk in front of some apartments. Fox didn't land as gracefully as Dumbledore did but he didn't fall over either, while sasuke looked like he had been through this hundreds of times, his grace was more than Dumbledore could manage. "Welcome to Grimmauld place." The two shinobi looked at the apartments not all that impressed. _'Hm. Didn't Dumbledore say number 12. None of them say number 12, they just skipped over it.'_

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked over the apartments. '_A lot of chakra is focused in that one area...'_ suddenly apartments eleven and thirteen started to move away from each other, showing number 12 Grimmauld place hiding between them. Dumbledore started walking toward it first. "This is the house of the Black family, the only Black living here now is Sirius Black.

This is also the hideout for an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Please make yourselves at home." Dumbledore opened the door and stepped inside, the two ninja following closely behind. As soon as they were inside they closed the door behind them and turned their attention to Dumbledore who seemed busy greeting the people that met him at the door.

"Alright, may I have everyone's attention. As you all know Voldemort is on the rise for power and his army is getting stronger. We need all the help we can get seeing as we don't have enough people to protect the whole school. I'm concerned about the student's safety so I went and hired some extra guards to help protect the school and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore moved to the side to introduce the two guards to everybody. Some of them gasped and others pulled out there wands to protect themselves. Naruto giggled and Sasuke snorted at the sticks that were pointed at them.

"Death Eaters!"

"Did he really hire them?"

"Has he gone mad!?"

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there confused not understanding what the people were saying.

Dumbledore quickly realized what was wrong and did a translation spell after explaining what it would do. The two ninja turned to the scared group and bowed. "My name is Fox and this is my partner Raven, we are ninjas from the Hidden Villages and we are elite ANBU warriors. We are here to protect you, no harm will come your way when we are with you. We will not hurt you if you do not hurt us." The group looked taken back and Harry looked livid.

"GUARDS!? YOU THINK I NEED GUARDS!? I STOOD UP TO VOLDEMORT MANY TIMES AND LIVED! DO YOU THINK THEY CAN EVEN TAKE ON A SINGLE DEATH EATER!?" Harry shouted at Dumbledore.

_'How dare he think I can't take care of myself. I am NOT a child!'_

Harry turned around and stomped upstairs to his room slamming the door for emphasis. An awkward silence hung in the air, an older woman broke the silence "Hello, it's nice to meet you both my name is Molly." She smiled politely. " I don't mind the idea of having guards around to protect the children. Oh my, that means I need to make an extra room for you two… Ok, Ron and Harry you can move into the twins room because it's bigger." She turned and faced the two ninja "Sorry boys but there's only one bed up there, I suppose I can get-" "It's alright! We're used to sharing a bed!"Fox exclaimed.

Everyone froze, some of them were even blushing. "A-A-Alright t-then… P-Problem solved!" Molly said awkwardly.

Raven sighed at his partner's obliviousness. "Well, before I start preparing lunch for everybody let me introduce them. So the girl on my right is my only daughter Ginny and next to her are her older brothers Ron and the twins Fred and George. My husband, the man on my left, his name is Arthur. The owner of the house is Sirius Black and the girl that went upstairs with Harry is named Hermione. I think that's everybody… off to make lunch!" The lady left enthusiastically.

"Well I'm off I have things I need to get in order before the school year starts. Have a nice day." He said closing the door behind him.

The two guards were left there staring at the family members that had stayed in the hallway. The girl known as Ginny spoke up "So… are Fox and Raven your real names?" she asked quietly. _'what a dumb question…' _thought Sasuke. "No, they are just codenames to hide our identity!" Naruto said cheerfully. Ginny visibly relaxed at the cheerfulness. "Then can you take off your masks so we can see your face?" She asked innocently.

The others now got interested in the conversation. Everyone was looking at them with curiosity and hope but it was squashed by none other than raven. "What would be the point in code names if we could show our face." He said slightly annoyed. The people looked sad but knew he had a point.

Fox turned to Arthur "Do you mind if we look around, we would like to familiarize ourselves with the house to be able to do our job better." The man gave a slight nod and the two ninja blurred out of sight, leaving the family of wizards bewildered.

################################################## #########

Alrighty! So that was the first chapter! Sorry if there seems to be any similarities from other stories. I promise I came up with this on my own, but you never know. Bye bye! please review so I can make more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! So this is the second chapter! Yay! So I'm going to try and make the chapters a little bit longer than the last every chapter! And I say try because I get lazy :3 This one is a little longer than the first one! And I am dead tired from lack of sleep the past three nights so there might be errors in this I apologize. Also I'm not good with details of the Harry Potter and Naruto story line so things may be different. Oh and Sasuke never left. Naruto got too sexy and he didn't trust the villagers to keep their hands off him. So here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT! BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

P.S. I don't own either of them!

As soon as the man nodded his head they left the room. Naruto decided to start with the top floor and work their way down. Entering the first room Naruto stood in the center of the room scanning the place with his eyes.

His feet were shoulders length apart and his hands on his hips. Sasuke's eyes roamed over Naruto's muscular body starting from his legs and slowly working its way up only stopping on places that needed extra attention.

Sasuke walked around the room as if he was still looking but he already looked at every detail of the room with his sharingan. He looked at Naruto closer, looking at every contour of his body. Naruto quickly spun around surprising Sasuke, of course he didn't show it. "Alright, onto the next room." He said. He quickly walked out of the room.

'W_hy does that teme keep staring at me, it's making me feel self conscious… Wait, did he find out that I like him!? No that can't be it, there's no way… I haven't told anybody!' _

**'Kit, have you thought that maybe he just likes what he sees?' **Naruto froze as they were exiting the third room. _'what the hell do you mean by that Kuruma!?' _'**Exactly what it sounds like kit, maybe the Uchiha likes you too and is thinking about certain things to do with you.'** Naruto gulped, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Sasuke was standing behind Naruto waiting for the blonde to move out of the doorway but he didn't even twitch.

'…_W-What kind of things?'_

_'_**Things like having sex kit, you know? Like 69 and reverse cowboy. He could even do things like missionary and doggy style. Maybe even try chandi-'**

_'Kuruma!'_

Every position the fox brought up was accompanied by an image of the Naruto and his dark haired friend in those same positions. Sasuke at that moment finally got fed up with standing behind the unmoving blonde and squeezed past him to find out what was wrong. As soon as Sasuke's irritated eyes met Naruto's his irritation faded away.

Naruto's were wide. Sasuke waved his hand in front of the blondes eyes and Naruto didn't budge. Sasuke frowned. He spun the blonde away from the open doorway and lifted up his mask. The ravens eyes went wide, wider than Naruto's if it was possible. Naruto's face was completely red with the biggest blush anyone has ever seen, his eyes were wide and glossy with embarrassment and something else he couldn't name, his pink lips were apart and his breathing was slightly labored.

Overall he looked damn sexy, and Sasuke, for the first time, didn't know what to do.

_'He looks so cute… wait, did I just really think that? This is my dobe I'm talking about, wait, did I just call him my dobe? What the hell has gotten into me? Uchiha's aren't suppose to think like this, we are __**not**__ suppose to want to kiss and touch other men. Wait does that mean I'm gay!? Do I really like Naruto!? Of course not… It's natural to check out your male best friend… This isn't the time for this, I'm on a mission.'_

Sasuke pushed Naruto over causing the blonde boy to fall hard to the ground. "What the hell was that for teme-" Naruto blushed even harder than before and got up and walked out of the room pulling down his mask as he went.

_'Dammit Kuruma! I can't even look at Sasuke now! It's your fault if we fail this mission!'_ They checked the rest of the rooms in silence and finished in time for dinner to be ready. When they went to the dining room everybody already in there stopped talking. The two sat down in the corner.

"Hey, they have to take off their masks to eat right?"

"I wonder what they look like."

"What if they're hideous?"

The whispers seemed to end when dinner floated to the table. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, suspicious of the flying food until he realized who he was leaning on and quickly sat up straight. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their food, which wasn't much, all eyes were on them.

All of them were waiting for them to lift up their masks and eat their food but the two ninja didn't move a muscle. The people at the table started whispering to each other once again.

"Hey, it's rude not to eat the food given to you."

Ron spoke. Sasuke slowly turned his head toward the redhead as if trying to intimidate him. "We have eaten." Raven replied blandly. The occupants of the table looked confused and turned to the ninja's plates, and like they said, there was food missing. All that was left were mashed potatoes and some vegetables.

"When did they eat?"

"I didn't even see them move!"

They two ninja stood up suddenly. "May we be excused?" Fox asked politely although they were already making their way toward the door.

After Molly nodded they headed straight up toward their room. Once they were in their room the tense aura around them hit them like a weight. The two of them went to opposite sides of their temporary room. They took off their masks and armor preparing to go to sleep. They turned around at the same time and looked at the bed. They both forgot there was only one.

Simultaneously they both walked toward the queen sized bed lifted the covers and laid down facing opposite directions.

They laid there for five minutes till Sasuke had enough, he wasn't going to let his confusion make his friendship with the dobe awkward.

Sasuke turned his body toward the blonde boy "Dobe." There was no answer. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, I know you're not asleep." This time the body next to him started shifting till they were both facing each other. Although Sasuke could barely see it, the dobe was blushing.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked surprised, he didn't expect that Sasuke would notice. Naruto struggled to answer as new images were flooding into his mind by none other than Kuruma.

"Nothing."

Was all he said as he started curling up in a ball, a certain part of his body reacting to the new images. Sasuke was concerned, 'he looks like he's in pain…'

"You didn't talk to me or look at me for half the day. Just tell me what's wrong or I'll have to contact the hokage and tell her you're not feeling well."

Naruto stiffened.

'If he contacts the Hokage and tells her I'm not feeling well that means Sakura would come… she would heal me, beat me up just so she can heal me again…' Naruto sighed. "It's Kuruma… He kept talking to me today filling my head with… strange thoughts…" After Naruto finished talking Sasuke moved to lie on his back and laid there for a few minutes.

Suddenly Sasuke lifted his hand straight up in the air as if he was trying to grab the ceiling and brought it down right on Naruto's forehead smacking it. Naruto was about to yell when the hand slid upward and started ruffling his hair in a comforting way. Naruto relaxed under his touch and didn't say anything letting a small smile of bliss ghost his lips. They laid there in comfortable silence and soon Naruto was lulled to sleep by the hands ministrations on his hair.

################################################## ##########

The next morning Naruto woke up to find his face inches away from Sasukes sleeping one. Blushing slightly he got up and walked to the bathroom that was in there room.

While washing his face he heard shouting and heavy footsteps along with banging on walls and doors throughout the house. He quickly left the bathroom waking Sasuke while rushing to put on his uniform. He left the room before Sasuke was finished and rushed down stairs. He nearly tripped on the luggage that was pilled at the bottom of the stairs.

Molly came out of the kitchen shouting for Harry and Ron to hurry when she looked in fox's direction. Realization spread across her face. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to tell the both of you that school starts today! Hurry go pack your things! We are almost late!" She shouted quickly shooing the ninja away.

He quickly ran back upstairs stopping Sasuke from running out of the door and told him of the situation. They packed their belongings inside of their scrolls and packed them away in their small ANBU bag. They rushed downstairs to find the family waiting for them.

"Um… I'm sorry but I don't think you can go to the train station like that, you're going to cause a big scene and probably scare some people…" Arthur said quietly.

"That means you will"

"have to take off your masks!" the twins said.

"That is not necessary, we can perform a small jutsu to change our appearance." The two ninja looked at each other

"Henge no jutsu!"

Fox had long brown hair that went past his shoulders with big brown eyes, his skin tone was a little bit lighter than his real one. Raven kept his same hair and eye color and made his skin tone match fox's. He shortened his hair; he made it stop at the middle of his neck.

"Did you see that!?"

"What kind of magic is that!?"

"They did magic without a wand!"

Fox laughed. The other people were startled by the sudden sound. "Sorry! I just feel more comfortable without my mask." He said giving his bright smile, although it wasn't as bright as usual it still captured the hearts of the women in the room and made Harry sneer. "Oh my, oh my! We're even later than before! Hurry! Out!

################################################## #############

At the train station

Fox and raven looked around in awe, well close enough to awe for raven. They had never seen a train station as big as this one.

"Ok come on, one at a time!"

The ninja's looked up to see the youngest of the Weasley's disappear after running toward a brick wall. Naruto looked as if he was about to explode, his face was bright red and all of the questions he wanted to ask were on the tip of his tongue waiting to be unleashed. He wanted to scream them all out to the world. Sasuke looked alert, ready to clamp his hand over the dobes mouth if he decides to yell out what he just saw.

'The dobe should know that this is supposed to be a secret entrance right? He has matured over the years, he won't scream like a banshee…'

Suddenly Naruto stood up straight and took a huge gulp of air into is lungs and slowly let it out calming himself down. Sasuke looks relieved until he feels hands pressing him toward the wall "Come on, come on! We don't have all day!" Molly said in a sing song voice. Fox laughed at the somewhat uncomfortable look on ravens face. Raven reached back and grabbed for fox's arm, keeping him in a tight grip. Fox's laughter died as soon as raven latched onto his arm. His face was one of pure terror.

"Let go, I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are dobe, get over it."

"No, I'm serious. I'm not going in there."

"Dobe get over it and go through."

"No."

"Dobe stop being a brat and go through."

"No."

"Hurry! Hurry! The train is about to leave!" Molly interrupted and shoved them both through and ran through herself. "Come! Come! The train is leaving!" she said dragging both the boys by the arm of their shirts. Sasuke didn't looked pleased but let the lady do as she wanted. She threw the two boys on the train and ran to the window she spotted her sons in.

The train started as soon as Molly said her goodbyes, her eyes wet and her arms wildly waving to the train. The two ninja walked around the train looking for the compartment that held their charge. Once they found the compartment that Harry was in they quickly released the Henge.

Once Harry realized who entered the compartment he felt the anger in him rise. The two ninja sat down next Luna Lovegood and locked their gaze straight ahead, right at Harry.

Harry glared at them, he wanted to yell at them and tell them to leave him alone and he could protect himself. His face grew bright red because of all his pent up anger. He chose to stare out of the window and try to calm himself down. He didn't need another scolding from Hermione.

He noticed Neville scoot closer to him, seemingly intimidated by the masked strangers. "Harry… who are they?" He asked scared, clutching onto his plant as if it would protect him from the trained killers across from them. Harry sneered, "They're my guards. Dumbledore hired them to protect me because he thinks I'm too weak to take care of myself." Harry bit out.

Neville slide away from Harry awkwardly, unsure of what to say to comfort his brooding friend. Harry turned his attention back to staring outside. 'How dare Dumbledore think I can't take care of myself.'

He was brought out of his musing by laughter. He looked over to see the two ninja talking and laughing, well at least the blonde one was. 'What's with that guy, he's always so quiet like he's better than everybody, like everybody should be happy just talking to him.' He barely paid attention to Neville who started talking to him again.

"I got it from my uncle…"

Harry stared out the window again, focusing on the land outside. Suddenly he was covered head to toe in green stink sap. "S-Sorry guys…" Harry tried to shake off the excess sap and looked over to where his guards should be but they were gone.

"Harry, where did your guards go?" Ginny asked after cleaning up the mess. Suddenly raven came out of the hallway and took a seat right where he was sitting before. Not a single drop of stink sap was on him.

"Um… then where's the other one?" Suddenly the window opened and the blonde ninja flung himself into the compartment and sat down next to raven like it was nothing, and just like raven he didn't have a drop of stink sap on him.

"Ok, what are you guys!? I've realized you aren't regular guards! You don't use a wand and you can leave a room in a split seconds notice! What kind of guards did Dumbledore order!?" Harry screeched, fed up with the situation.

"We're ninja's!" Fox said enthusiastically. Harry just stared at them. "You know they aren't real right? They're legends." Fox's enthusiasm fell.

"We're only legends…" "Dobe we do live in Konohagakure. It's a hidden village so of course nobody would find us, it's logical that we would become legends." Naruto pouted behind his mask at the lack of acknowledgement by other countries.

Harry couldn't believe it. _'These people actually think they are ninjas… just who in the bloody hell did Dumbledore hire?' _Harry saw one of them pull out a strange, very sharp knife from a secret pocket Harry didn't even know was there. The blonde one called it a kunai. Ginny enthusiastically asked to hold it and Fox happily let her.

"Baka! That's not a toy. She could seriously injure herself."

Harry sighed and ignored the bantering around him. Hermione and Ron finally came back from the Perfects cabin. At one point Malfoy came but the "ninjas" took care of him.

"Alright, it's about time that we arrive at Hogwarts. We should get changed, put on your robes." Hermione demanded. Fox went toward the window catching a peek of Hogwarts just as the sun set.

The train stopped at the station and all the kids filed out, talking excitedly and going in different directions to find other friends. The two ninja went ahead and avoided the creepy carts and jittery students and met up with Dumbledore at the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Come inside my friends, long time no see. Welcome to my castle, magnificent isn't it." He said with a proud smile. "Now I know you're protecting Harry Potter but please don't forget that you are protecting the whole castle too. Your living accommodations will be in the Gryffindor tower, the same one as Harry Potter but you will have a separate common room as well as a bedroom and restroom. Food will be brought to your room by house elves and it's anything you request."

"Ramen!"

Dumbledore chuckled at the reaction of the blonde ninja.

"For each of the meals in the Great Hall, if it wouldn't trouble you, I would like you both to stand at either side of the teachers table. If you don't like the idea we can come up with another." Dumbledore looked at the two and they didn't seem to have any disagreements.

"Alright then. Oh and one other thing. I will be giving you Harry's class schedule so you both can decide on which classes you can drop in on when you have time." Dumbledore smiled at the two and led them toward the Great Hall. When walking down the Dumbledore stopped.

"I'm sorry my boys but I just remembered what I was going to ask of you both. Can you show me and the staff your face?" Fox looked at Dumbledore then bowed

"I'm sorry we cannot do that."

"I see, the purpose of this was if one of you were to get injured and your mask is off I want to know who exactly I am bringing back to all these children. I don't accidentally want to bring back a complete stranger that could possibly hurt them."

The ninja seemed to think this over. 'Damn, he has a point…' "Alright then, we will trust you and your staff." Raven answered.

"Splendid! Lets head into the Great Hall before all the students arrive. Dumbledore opened the doors to the Great Hall allowing himself to go through first, the ninja following closely behind. The ninja looked around Dumbledore to gaze at the teachers table and saw that it was mostly full except for a few empty seats.

"Good evening, my wonderful staff. I would like to introduce you to the new guards that I have hired to protect our wonderful school. They are ninja from the hidden continents and they will be staying for the remainder of the year. Please treat them nicely and with respect." Dumbledore said with a humble smile.

"Oh, and although it's against their teachings they will take off their mask to show us their face in case of emergency. So go ahead boys." The two ninja looked at each other and reached to the back of the mask unclasping the hook and pulling the mask off their face. Gasps of surprise filled the room. "My god Dumbledore! They are children! They are the age of some of the students here!" a random teacher yelled.

"I understand your concern everyone but I promise that these young boys are able to do their jobs perfectly fine. I admit I am also surprised at their young age but I was told that these are some of the two strongest ninja in the village. They are also ANBU members which is one of the highest rankings besides the Hokage, they also become adults when they finish school. So they have been adults for a few years now despite being so young." The teachers looked skeptical but had no choice to accept it.

The ninjas put their masks back on and went to go and stand on opposite sides of the teachers table. As soon as they got to their chosen sides a pink toad like woman waddled into the room.

"Sorry for being late, I had to use the ladies room." She said in an overly sweet voice. She waddled up to her seat just in time for all the kids to start filing in. She suspiciously eyed the ninja but dismissed them quickly.

The sorting hat sang its song and all the new students all got placed into their designated houses, cheers could be heard from all over the Great Hall at the new comers arrival. After all the children at their food Dumbledore rose to make his speech.

The ninjas were watching everything closely, the way the students talked with one another and how they greeted new comers into their house. They studied the rivalries some of the houses seemed to have between each other. They even studied with rapt attention the speech that the toad woman gave after rudely cutting off Dumbledore, and with all the information they gathered she seemed to be the most troublesome. Dumbledore finally stood back up.

"I would also like to welcome some new members of staff to our family. These are our new guards, they are in fact ninjas and are some of the strongest in their village. The one on the left of me is fox, the leader of the mission. On my right is raven. If you see anything that concerns you and your well being please tell them. I have hired them to protect our school from any unfortunate events that may occur during the year. Please do not prank them, treat them like how you would treat your teachers. Now that everything is said you all must be weary, off to bed all of you. Make sure you wake up in time for breakfast." Dumbledore dismissed all the students with a smile.

"All right my boys follow me, I will show you the place and tell you the password for your room." Dumbledore said signaling for the boys to follow.

The guards left their posts and followed after the Headmaster. Halfway down the Grand Hall the ninjas stop when they hear a little "Heh hm" as to catch their attention. They turned turned around, including Dumbledore and saw that Professor Umbridge was standing behind them with her hands clasped in front of her trying to look like a proper lady.

She walked forward to the ninja closest to her and smiled a disgustingly sweet smile. "I'm sorry boys but you can go home now, there is nothing to worry about here. Hogwarts is a safe, welcoming environment so we don't need you guards here." She "comfortingly" grabbed the arm of the closest ninja and smiled. "I can take you back home myself, your services aren't needed here."

Unknowingly, she grabbed the arm of the last Uchiha. Sasuke had to muster up the will to stop himself from pushing her away and killing her the moment she made contact with him. Some of the students that lagged behind watched the confrontation from a safe distance. Sasuke gracefully smacked her arm off of his shoulder causing her pain. He mustered all of his anger into his Uchiha glare

"Do not put your hands on me again." He said in a low deadly voice.

Umbridge took a few steps back out of fear but then her face got red with anger. "How dare you address me with such rudeness! I shall have you thrown in Azkaban!" She adverted her glare to Dumbledore. "And you! How dare you let such filthy animals into this school!" Dumbledore looked at her with mock confusion.

"Why my dear, I also had you in mind with choosing these guards. These two have a higher social standing than Cornelious Fudge himself. You are looking at the head of one of the strongest clans in the Hidden Continents and the boy next in line to be the leader of the village. I assure you that neither one of these two are as filthy as you say they are. Actually you are the filthy one to them, so to speak of course." Dumbledore said as though he was only stating facts. Umbridge's face looked like a tomato. Clearly losing the fight she had started she turned her attention to the students.

"Alright everyone! Shows over you may go to your rooms now!"

No one moved, they all stayed in place to watch the scene. The toad woman's face got even redder.

"Now, now my students, off to bed. You need to get a good night's rest to have you prepared for the day tomorrow!" The leftover students started making their way to their dorms at the will of their Headmaster, whispering about what happened only moments before. Umbridge angrily left the room at the lack of respect she got from the students.

Dumbledore continued on toward the room the two would be staying in. Once they reached the portrait of the fat woman Dumbledore turned right till he was standing right next to the portrait of the fat woman and in front of a portrait of a Samurai from the Showa Era.

"Alright, listen carefully. Your password is…" Dumbledore coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment, and if you looked close enough you could see a blush over his already rosy cheeks. "Yokubo no Kyuden*…"

Both ninjas blushed behind their masks. The samurai nodded his head and allowed entrance to the new room.

"What the hell is with the password?"

Raven said smoothly, but one look on his face said he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"It was your Hokages orders…" Replied the Headmaster, a little bit uncomfortable with the situation. He walked them through the common room which kind of resembled a traditional Japanese house.

"So through this door my boys leads to the Gryffindor common room. You need the password to pass through the door so you don't have to worry about students sneaking into your space." Dumbledore started leading them upstairs. "Alright now this is your room." Dumbledore said as the trio walked in. "The bathroom is over and there is a closet on the other side of the room." Naruto ran into the room claiming it as his. Dumbledore was about to turn around and leave when Sasuke spoke up "Where's my room?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. Dumbledore looked uncomfortable once more. "Well your Hokage ordered that you two are to share a room and that you only need one bed. So you two are sharing this room." The two ninjas looked at each other, the blonde one shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, that's fine with me." Dumbledore sighed as he left the room. He walked down the corridors remembering just a few days before.

Flashback

"Well hello there fawkes. You've been gone for an awfully long time my dear friend, where could you have gone?" Dumbledore mumbled to himself. He noticed the message carrier strapped to the birds leg. 'Fawkes never delivered messages before…'

He unhooked the carrier and opened it to find a scroll. After he undid the seal on the scroll he opened it and started to read it.

'_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like to make a personal request on behalf of the guards I've sent you. Frankly, I want them to be in a more intimate relationship and there is no way those two could do it on their own. All they need is a push in the right direction and I want you to help me with that. Now those two are stubborn, they only really talk to each other when they are in the same room. Even though they are best friends they don't really seek each other out to talk. So I want you to put them in one room, in one bed. Make. Them. Talk. Also you told me that the rooms have individual passwords to get into certain houses. I want you to make their password Yokubo no Kyuden, to help get them in the mood. Professor Dumbledore you may not know how serious this matter is but the citizens of my village need something to be done about it and this is the only way._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tsunade Senju_

End Flashback

Dumbledore shook his head at the thought, chuckles escaping his lips. _'This will be a long year'_

Yay! Chapter 2 done! I worked on it all day even though it's not that much… So please review if you like it or even if you don't like it still review and tell me what I can work on! And yes, this is going to be perverted. Cause I like it like that.

Yokubo no kyudon- palace of lust ;3

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, so I'm back and so so so tired. I am sick and I haven't had a full meal in days. So I have also been caught up in new anime, so sorry for not updating as soon as possible! Please forgive this pitiful damned soul…

I do not own anything, I only share Sasuke's birthday.

Harry

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

Harry whispered under his breath, surprised that the guards that Dumbledore hired were actually ninjas.

"Ninjas? Ninjas!? Where in the bloody hell did Dumbledore actually find ninjas!?" Ron whispered harshly along with the other students in the hall.

Dumbledore finished up his speech for the night sending the students away.

"Wait." Hermione said contemplatively. "So if Dumbledore hired ninjas that means they're muggles…" She said trailing off lost in thought. They stood by their table in the Great Hall.

"Muggles!? Does he really think muggles are going to protect us!? They can't even use magic! And I reckon they aren't the smartest of people…"

They all stood in the Great Hall contemplating the situation until they heard a little 'heh hm' coming from another direction. They turned to see Umbridge confronting the two ninja. She stood with her back straight like a proper woman should, but on her it almost looked uncomfortable. She walked forward toward raven and smiled a forced, sweet smile.

"I'm sorry boys but you can go home now, there is nothing to worry about here. Hogwarts is a safe, welcoming environment so we don't need you guards here." She reached out and grabbed the arm of raven and smiled.

"I can take you back home myself; your services aren't needed here." Her smile widened slightly at the end of her sentence. Harry and his friends watched the scene unfold along with other students as raven smacked Umbridge's hand away, causing a few winces throughout the hall.

'Why isn't Dumbledore stopping this and taking authority?' Harry mused to himself.

"Do not put your hands on me again."

All the students in the Great Hall froze. His voice was colder than ice, scaring the wits out of the students as if he was talking directly to them. Even Umbridge was affected by his voice, taking a couple steps back in fear. All of a sudden the tense atmosphere was replaced by Umbridge's rage.

"How dare you address me with such rudeness! I shall have you thrown in Azkaban!" She wildly turned her glare to Dumbledore. "And you! How dare you let such filthy animals into this school!"

All the students turned to Dumbledore who had an overly confused innocent expression. "Why my dear, I also had you in mind with choosing these guards. These two have a higher social standing than Cornelious Fudge himself. You are looking at the head of one of the strongest clans in the Hidden Continents and the boy next in line to be the leader of the village. I assure you that neither one of these two are as filthy as you say they are. Actually you are the filthy one to them, so to speak of course."

All of the students looked at the ninjas and Dumbledore in surprise. He basically said she was filth, although it was from the ninjas prospective he still said it.

'Wait, so those two have a higher position than even Cornelious Fudge!? Then why are they here guarding a school full of children? Well at least it explains duck butt's attitude.' Harry jumped when Umbridge started shrieking.

"Alright everyone! Shows over you may go to your rooms now!"

Everyone in the hall just stared at her, no one moved. It was liking watching a celebrity suddenly lose their mind and go completely bonkers. No one could look away from the red-faced wild woman.

"Now, now my students, off to bed. You need to get a good night's rest to have you prepared for the day tomorrow!"

It was like all the students standing there realized they were still watching and started walking away at the Headmasters request, whispering their thoughts to their friends.

"Did you guys hear that!? Those two are more important than Fudge himself! That's amazing!" Ron whispered harshly along with the other students once again. "Ron! I almost forgot! We're perfects! We were supposed to help out the new students!" Hermione started dragging Ron away trying to find any straggling students that may have been left behind.

################################################## ############

Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto was leaning against the headboard in the room he and Sasuke shared. He was reading over some scrolls he had brought with him to study and create new techniques.

He could hear the running water of the shower in the next room. Sasuke had been in there for twenty minutes now but the water made soothing sounds so Naruto didn't care. He was more relaxed than he had been in a while.

Although he had clones wandering around the castle sending him small pieces of information every so often, he felt calm.

The light in the room was dim but light enough to still be able to read, the room was also cozy and comfortable making him feel more at peace, and his stomach was full of miso ramen that he had requested down at the kitchens. It wasn't Ichiraku's but it was pretty damn good. He had already taken his shower knowing that Sasuke would take so damn long.

_'He's like a girl, I mean what could you possibly be doing in there for over twenty minutes!?' _**'There're a lot of things you can do in there, kit. Hell, it seemed like you were about to do it just thinking that the Uchiha was in the other room.'**

Naruto's face turned red at the realization that Kuruma had almost witnessed him first hand, do _'that' _while thinking about Sasuke.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened to reveal the raven haired man walking out with a towel hanging loosely from his hips. His hair was still wet and clinging to his face, some drops of water were falling down onto his pale but well toned torso and rolling down his stomach, the muscles flexing slightly as he walked, the drop of water was then guided underneath the small towel. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke.

_'What the hell is wrong with me!? I've seen Sasuke naked many times at the bath house! Why is now any different!?_' He mentally screamed at himself **'Kit that is because you two are alone, and for an extended period of time. You two will be sharing a room and a bed, using the same shower, a lot of stuff could happen. Like accidentally using his tooth brush, or secretly using his wash cloth in the shower, and getting your boxers mixed up and accidentally slipping on his instead of yours.**'

Naruto blushed harder at the thought of wearing his teme's boxers. He didn't even notice that Sasuke was staring at him or even heard him call out his name. He only noticed Sasuke when he was right in front of his face staring into his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened and did a quick (manly, in Naruto's opinion and Girly, in Sasuke's opinion) 'eep!' before scrambling further back onto the bed.

"Dobe, what's wrong?"

Sasuke asked, sounding as bored as always but only a true Uchiha could hear the concern in his voice.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong! Why would something be wrong!?" He half shouted in a higher pitched voice, sounding very unconvincing. He was embarrassed and nervous because of the close proximity and his previous thoughts about the man in front of him.

Sasuke stood up straight and released a 'hn' not sounding at all convinced but still headed back into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Naruto let himself pout.

Not the 'I'm a spoiled brat' pout but a cute, irritated uke pout. He rolled up the scrolls and set them down on the nightstand available on both sides of the bed. Naruto faintly remembered having to wake up earlier so they can eat breakfast before the children did, but was quickly put to the back of his mind as he succumbed to sleep.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his pajama bottoms but no shirt. He walked toward the bed, blowing out candles on the way, only to see one last candle on Naruto's side of the bed.

He walked over to his nightstand and was about the blow out the candle when he glanced at the cute blondes face. He looked so peaceful but he had a small pout from his previous thoughts stuck on his face. Naruto's already messy hair was even messier but it made it look like his face was surrounded by the sun as slept.

Sasuke could feel himself smile, a true genuine smile that made feel warmth in his chest.

His smile quickly fell, fearing that somebody would see it though he knew nobody could. He blew out the candle on Naruto's nightstand and climbed into bed next to Naruto. He made a few more bushins henged into flies and spiders to go around the castle and look for anything they missed.

Suddenly he felt something brush up against his leg and smack his shoulder. He almost forgot that Naruto is one hell of a sleeper, the more comfortable the room the crazier his sleeping gets. Sasuke sighed. 'This is going to be one hell of a night'

################################################## ###############

Next Morning

Sasuke woke up tangled in Naruto's legs and arms as if he was his body pillow that the blonde left at home.

Sasuke tried to get up but was stuck in the dobes embrace. He turned around to face the blondes body and looked up to his face. Naruto looked peaceful while he slept and had a small silly grin on his face as he muttered on about ramen.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the cute blonde. As if Naruto could feel the ravens stare he slowly opened his eyes to reveal sleepy blue orbs. He looked down at Sasuke still looking half asleep.

"Dirty whore."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Then twitched again.

He forcefully untangled himself from the blonde's body causing whining noises from the still sleeping dobe. Once untangled, Sasuke stalked off toward the bathroom slamming the door behind him and affectively waking up Naruto.

After both of them finished up in the bathroom they went down to the common room dressed half way in their uniforms and started eating the breakfast the elves placed down there just a few minutes before.

The air was tense.

Sasuke seemed to have blocked off all access to get to him, even words wouldn't be able to penetrate through his steel defense. Naruto sat in his seat across from Sasuke occasionally looking at him.

"Um… Teme?"

Silence

"Sasuke?"

Silence

Naruto started shifting uncomfortably in his seat unsure of what to do. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and started walking away. "Hurry up and finish eating dobe. We have to be in the Great Hall before all of the students."

Naruto looked at him then started to scarf down his food before grabbing his mask and following him.

The castle was overly quiet as they walked through the halls. Some of the people in the paintings were still sleeping and others were missing. They walked to the Great Hall to see one of the professors going in at the same time they were.

He had greasy black hair and a crooked nose; he sneered at the two ninja in front of him and walked into the Great Hall. The two walked in after him and walked over to the teachers table to see that all the teachers were already there.

They stood in the same place as yesterday and waited for the children to come in for breakfast.

Not even five minutes later did students start trickling into the hall to eat, the noise level increasing as more and more people came in. When all the students were in the Great Hall and finished with breakfast they were all given their schedules.

You could hear some students cheering and some whining, you could hear some students squealing because they got in with their friends.

Some of the students went back to their dorms and others stayed to talk with their friends a little while longer, but a certain blonde ninja was hoping they could leave as soon as possible.

_'That Umbridge woman has been glaring at me and Sasuke for the past 45 minutes… it's really creepy. It's like having Gamabunta stare at you, it may not be scary but it's creepy as hell!' _

As soon as the remaining students left Dumbledore dismissed the teachers. Just as Naruto was about to get away from the woman, Dumbledore called them over. The two ninja went over to Dumbledore, he still stood behind the table looking at them and handed them both a slip of paper.

"That's Harrys schedule for the school year. So if you can pop into his classes sometime that would be much appreciated. It also contains the passwords for each house, including my room as well, just in case you need to get in quickly. Please do not lose it." He said with a smile.

The two ninja nodded and headed out of the Great Hall. As soon as they got out they dispelled the clones they had positioned around the school to get all the information the clones gathered about the school.

Naruto paused mid-step to a certain piece of information. Apparently there was some type of secret room on the seventh floor, it had appeared when a group of his shadow clones had walked by it.

"Raven there seems to be some kind of secret room on the seventh floor, let's go check it out."

The two ninjas started toward the stairs, cursing every time a stair case moved. They finally got to the seventh floor and walked down the left corridor and saw that nobody was there.

Naruto moved to the spot where his clones saw the door. He reached out to touch the wall not feeling anything strange under the surface of the wallpaper. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Fox there's a lot of chakra gathered in that one spot, try pushing your chakra into it." Naruto pouted a bit at the command because he was supposed to be the leader but he was getting bossed around instead, but he still complied.

He pushed some of his chakra into the door onto to have his chakra forcefully pushed back into his body making him stumble back a bit. He looked at raven with wide eyes.

"It pushed my chakra back in, I guess it doesn't want it." Naruto said looking at his hand.

Sasuke looked at his blonde idiot. "Dobe it's a door, it doesn't have a will. You just did it wrong."

Sasuke walked over to the door confidently and placed his hand on it and started to leak his chakra in only to have the same thing happen. He stared at his hand and suddenly turned away from the blonde and started walking. "Let's see what Dumbledore knows about this."

################################################## #############

"Ah, I see. You boys have stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. Anything that you may need that room will provide it for you. All you have to do is walk past the room three times and think of what you would need. You boys can use it for anything you like, not a lot of students know about it."

He replied with a smile. The two ninja nodded at the same time, said their thanks and left the room walking back up to the seventh floor.

As soon as they got back up there Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and started to walk back and forth in front of the room.

_'Ok, so we haven't trained in a while so we need a place to train, some place durable and large but also comfortable to relax in.' _Sasuke thought as he was pacing back and forth in front of the empty wall. Suddenly a door started to appear on the blank wall as if it was slowly being carved in. As soon as the door was completed Sasuke reached forward and opened it, still on alert just in case anything would pop out at him.

Naruto was following right behind him going into the room and as soon as they were in the door closed behind them but was still etched into the wall. The two looked around the large room and saw that it was indeed very spacious and it had various places to relax, there even seemed to be a comfortable couch off in the corner of the room.

The room had training weights and other various items placed along the back wall. The two started to removed their masks and their armor and pulled down the top part of their uniform so it revealed their chests. They both started to separately stretch getting ready for the inevitable spar they were about to have. After they were done stretching they walked to their respective sides of the room and stood there staring at each other as if daring the other to make the first move.

Suddenly Naruto smiled and charged head first into the upcoming fight and forced a punch toward Sasuke causing him to quickly activate his sharingan and dodge the punch. Naruto responded with a swift kick behind him causing Sasuke to block his face, sliding back a little from the force. Sasuke righted himself just as Naruto ran straight toward Sasuke with another punch.

With another dodge he punched Naruto in the ribs and got behind him and kicked him in the back sending him forward, careful of his spine. This seemed to get the fight more heated as Naruto quickly turned around and aimed a punch at Sasuke's face successfully making contact. Naruto smirked at the small victory but that quickly died down as kunai quickly came his way. The fight got more heated and intense as punches and kicks got stronger and jutsu's started to become more frequent.

At the end of it all the two of them were left on the cold tile floor panting as bruises started showing up on their beaten bodies. The two lay next to each other staring up at the ceiling neither one of them wanting to move.

Even as their breathing calmed and evened out neither one of them moved. Naruto averted his eyes from the ceiling and looked at Sasuke.

"Why were you ignoring me this morning?" The blonde innocently asked.

Sasuke sighed, remembering what happened. "You constantly attacked me throughout the night, kicked me in the stomach, and used me in place of your body pillow. When I thought it was finally all over you look at me and call me a dirty whore."

The raven said in a bored but slightly irritated tone. Naruto looked at him sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry. That bed was just so comfortable and I felt so relaxed I couldn't help myself…"

He said looking back up to the ceiling. The air was calm and trusting, not tense like it was in the common room or the Great Hall. Naruto once again felt relaxed and calm. He looked at the raven out of the corner of his eye and saw that his eyes were closed.

He looked over at the pale boy and his hard muscles, the way they moved and flexed when he breathed. He watched the pale pink lips as they slightly moved when he breathed out, he watched as the boy's body shifted little by little trying to find cold tile because his body was quickly heating it up. Sasuke didn't realize that he was slowly inching himself toward Naruto.

The boy just watched as the other body slowly scooted toward him, not caring about the closeness. Naruto's eyes were still trained on Sasuke's lips thinking about how soft they would feel and how perfect they looked. Suddenly Naruto felt a cold hand touch his side right above his hip, slightly surprising him. The cold hand was cooling down the blondes heated skin.

Still looking at the Uchiha, his gaze shifted from his lips up to his eyes to see that they had opened slightly, only enough to be able to see what he had come in contact with.

Suddenly his hand started to rub up and down Naruto's side causing the blonde to close his eyes and shiver causing him to get goosebumps all over his skin. His face was slightly flushed at the small amount of contact on his bare skin.

He looked back up to Sasuke to see his eyes hooded but still looking straight at him while rubbing the blondes side.

**'Kiss him, kit' **

Naruto listened to Kuruma for once and slowly lifted himself up holding his gaze with the Uchiha and started to lean forward getting closer and closer to those soft pink lips he was just thinking about.

His heart was racing he could hear it in his ears, his blush was completely covering his face. 'I'm actually about to do it.' He leaned forward and barely touched his lips to Sasuke's giving him a small peck before kissing him harder. When he couldn't feel the raven responding the way he should have he rose his body up and looked at him.

He was asleep.

_'Don't tell me he was asleep that whole time… You have got to be kidding me! Oh man now I look like a pervert… I just kissed Sasuke while he was sleeping. He trusted me enough to actually fall asleep next to me and I just went and attacked him in his sleep. I'm such a beast…__**' **_Naruto was sitting up, curled himself into a ball so he could mentally berate himself in peace.

**'Kit, have you thought that he may have fallen asleep while waiting for you to kiss him? You did take an awfully long time to go in for the kiss.' **The fox teased.

_'Shut up Kuruma! This is a serious matter! What if he finds out what I did!? He's going to think I'm disgusting and he will figure out I'm gay and he would never want to do missions with me again!_' Naruto mentally wailed at the giant beast.

**'Kit, you can bitch about this later but it's about time for the kids to have lunch so grow a pair and hurry up and do your job.' **

The blonde was surprised at the sudden harsh words coming from the fox but quickly got up nudging Sasuke harshly in the process and started adorning his uniform leaving the room as soon as Sasuke finished putting on his. Naruto was glad for the mask they had to wear because his face had a permanent blush painted on it.

He walked quickly and quietly down toward the Great Hall getting there just before the flood of students. They stood watch over the hall, Sasuke was as impassive as ever and Naruto trying as hard as he could so that he wouldn't move a muscle.

_'I am an elite ANBU ninja. I am an elite ANBU ninja. I am an elite ANBU ninja. I kissed Sasuke in his sleep because I'm a horrible beast that can't keep 'it' in his pants…_'

As soon as lunch was over the two ninja went back to their room to enjoy their own food.

"What did you do to me back in the Room of Requirement?"

Sasuke suddenly asked. Naruto stiffened.

_'How did he find out so fast? I didn't say anything, right!? I haven't been acting all that weird, right!? How the hell does he know!?' _

"My whole body feels sore; maybe it's from the lack of training. We need to start training more often." He said nonchalantly.

Naruto sighed, relieved that he wasn't caught.

Ok so I know I'm being lazy and I know I said that I would try to make the word count higher each time but if I tried that this time it would be out much later so be happy! I will also try to include some Harryxdraco in here! My parents just got back from Spain! Those lucky bastards… They didn't bring me… I'll start working on the next chapter soon but I don't know when it will come out since school is starting soon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes! Please review! It gives me strength!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok….. I'm sorry for not updating regularly, my senior year is just soooo busy….. This is what I get for asking for more classes… I have to take 3 registered medical assisting classes and psychology class on top of my other classes…. I have cursed myself to no free time… So I will still be working on this story. I will never leave it! And I had so much fun writing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own! I swear!

Last time

"What did you do to me back in the Room of Requirement?"

Sasuke suddenly asked Naruto stiffened

'How did he find out so fast? I didn't say anything, right!? I haven't been acting weird at all, right!? How the hell does he know!?'

"My whole body feels sore; maybe it's the lack of training. We need to start training more often." He said nonchalantly. Naruto sighed, relieved he wasn't caught.

################################################## #############

Now

The two ninja guarded the Great Hall for lunch and dinner, it was mostly uneventful except the Umbridges glares seemed to have increased in intensity. The two went back into the common room and stated to get ready for bed.

'Oh man, we have to share a bed… all I'm going to think about is that kiss… I can't sleep like this!" Naruto pulled out his scrolls to throw himself into his studying. Suddenly a loud boom came from the Gryffindor common room.

Students could be heard screaming, their words muffled by the stone walls. Sasuke appeared in their shared room fully dressed in ANBU uniform and motioned for the blonde to hurry. Naruto quickly put on his uniform and they dashed out of the room and down the stairs to the door that connected their common rooms.

When they went through the door they saw five mean all wearing masks, all looking ready to attack whoever came too close. There was a large hole where the wall used to be, rubble and furniture pieces were scattered across the room.

The students in the common room ran up to the safety of their rooms and the people in their rooms ran down to see what was happening. The two ninja stepped forward gaining the attention of the men, all wands turning to face them. One of the men stepped closer to them and shouted a spell. A stream of light headed for raven causing him to jump out of the way.

As soon as Raven was about to throw a kunai at the men, Harry clumsily ran in front of them and started shooting spells. The bushy haired girl known as Hermione stepped forward toward the boy and the masked men as an attempt to help him, but every spell the shot was deflected by a shield of magic the men set up.

The men seemed to get fed up from the constant blocking and started shooting their own shots. The shots were barely missing the two students until Harry was pulled out of the way of a straight shot. Harry stumbled to the floor, quickly looking up at his savior. The mask of raven was mere inches away from his face.

"Stay here."

Raven got up from his position to look over at Naruto who had removed Hermione from the front lines. The two ninja looked at each other in silent confirmation and dropped down into their fighting stances. The masked men didn't know what to think of their new enemies and their strange fighting style.

"Are you bloody mad!? These are Death Eaters! They could kill you in one shot!"

Harry shouted from his position on the floor.

'These people are insane if they think they can go up against Death Eaters without magic. It was impossible!'

The two ninja ignored the screaming boy and focused on their enemy. The men seemed to gain confidence from the boys words and set off to defeat their enemy. Three of them fired spells at the ninja, the other two skipping over the rubble making their way over to Harry and Hermione, ready to capture them and present them to their Lord.

In the blink of an eye the ninja were gone and the two death eaters were on the floor in a heap, groaning in pain till they finally blacked out. The spell that was previously shot hit the wall where the ninja used to be standing, burning the wallpaper. The remaining men looked around for the ninja.

"Where did they go!?"

A gruff voice demanded. Staying in place, the enemy wizards slowly moved their wands around the room as if using them to scan the area, eyes darting in all directions. The man who seemed to be the leader of this mission lost his patience and stepped forward.

"You better come out here right now or we will start taking lives." The leader said in a deadly calm voice as if it were his last resort.

Nothing happened.

There was no movement.

The two stayed hidden in the corners of the ceiling observing the situation. Raven activated his sharingan as soon as the Death Eater on the left started to move.

He grabbed the red headed boy from Harry's group of friends and brought him to the middle of the common room with the remaining Death Eaters. Students could be seen peeking out from their rooms in fear and curiosity.

A wand was slowly brought up to Ron's neck in a silent threat, the boys eyes bulging out of their sockets. Harry and Hermione tried to move from their positions to save their friends but found they were held in place by string that seemed to be connected to the corners of the ceiling. They continued to struggle against the string, pleading with the man to let their friend go.

The leader ignored them and started to glance around for any movement but when there was none he sighed. As if it was in slow motion he started to wave his wand about to cast a spell on the poor boy when suddenly they mans wand was gone with a thud.

The man looked down at his hand and then to the floor where his wand was. A kunai was piercing the wand through its middle and into the ground, effectively trapping it and making it useless. The man whipped his head around trying to find the guards position.

Suddnely the leader was flying out of the same hole they created in the wall, screaming for his partners to help him, but they were too slow. They're wands were snatched from their hands leaving them defenseless.

The last standing Death Eaters were sent flying out of the room without any warning. Harry and Hermione sat there stunned by the scene. These two guards, who don't even use magic, effectively took on AND beat five Death Eaters in a matter of minutes.

All without being seen.

The two lackeys that were incapacitated at the beginning of the fight began to stir from unconsciousness. They slowly began to stand up only to be pushed to their death like all the others.

The strings holding the two students in place loosened and the two ran over to their friend who had fallen to the floor, shaking and looked as pale as a sheet. The two ninja came out of their hiding places, taking a closer look at the damage done. Hermione watched as the two ninja spoke in Japanese, seeming to discuss important secret matters. Suddenly Fox raised his hands and made some kind of symbol with his fingers and an identical copy of Fox was made. The original talked to the newly formed Fox in their native tongue before the copy saluted to the ninja and ran out of the room.

The Adrenaline finally left the students causing their shoulders to sag slightly, some of the students making their way out of their rooms to assess the damage, but Hermione's shoulders went stiff once more.

"You killed them…"

She said quietly, her head bowed down and her shoulders shaking gaining the attention of her two friends.

"You killed those men without a second thought"

She said slightly louder, gaining the attention of the ninja and the few students in the room. They ninja slowly turned to face her.

"They were here to kidnap Harry and kill your friends. All of you wouldn't be here if we hadn't done something."Raven replied as if he wasn't casually talking about death.

"That doesn't mean you had to kill them! What if they families and loved ones!?" Hermione yelled, her voice shaking and her face red with anger at the thought of the lifeless bodies laying at the foot of the castle.

This time Fox spoke up in a soft voice. "If we hadn't done what we did they would've gone around hurting other families and killing other people's loved ones, all because we didn't do our job to protect all of you. Sometimes you have to make a choice for the greater good no matter how bad your actions might be."

Fox's calm voice seemed to soothe the girl as her shoulders slumped back down. She slowly turned her head to look back at Ron who had finally stopped shaking and regained some color back in his face.

The portrait suddenly opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore and Professor Minavera rushing into the room wands readied, both of them dressed in pajamas and glass put clumsily on their faces. They entered the room and looked at the rubble and destruction that was spilled across the floor then looked at Harry Potter, his group of friends and at the guards, sighing in relief to see that nobody seemed to be injured, or worse.

The man then silently walked over to the wall waving his wand, watching all the stones float back to their original place in the wall, slowly reforming the structure. The broken furniture vanished from the room and was replaced by new furniture, leaving the room in the state it was before, even the mark on the wall was gone.

"Alright my children, I apologize for the scare you all have witnessed this evening. You may return to your respective rooms and be rest assured that I will tighten the security on all of your rooms. So have no worries during the night, you also have very skilled guards to protect you just in the next room. When the morning comes all of you may have the day off to catch up on your rest and finish up any homework you may have. Sleep well my students."

The headmaster said in a calming voice, making the students and even the guards realize how exhausted they were. The rest of the students trudged their way up the stairs back to the comfort of their beds, including Harry and his friends. Dumbledore looked in the direction of the guards and motioned for them to follow him.

################################################## #################

A few flights of stairs and an explanation later…

"Hm… Alright then. I'll have Hagrid take care of the men, but I have another favor to ask of you two." Dumbledore said absently while stroking his beard. "I would like you two to follow Harry, Hermione and Ron since they seemed to be the primary targets in their mission. Please do not take your eyes off of them."He said with a serious tone.

The guards nodded at their new command and left the room at the professors dismissal. The two walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence. They walked into the common room looking around, making sure that everybody was already sleeping. Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked around the room.

"Fox, the magic that was in here seems to be stronger than before." He said while scanning the room.

Naruto nodded and started heading up to the boys dorm, Sasuke following right behind. They went up to Harry's room ignoring the other occupants. They looked around and secured the room, making sure there were no traces of evil magic lurking on them. The two walked back into the Gryffindor common room as Fox began to make his plan.

"Alright, I have an idea." He said in a commanding tone while turning towards Sasuke.

"Wow. That's a first." Sasuke replied dryly.

"Shut up teme! I'm trying to be serious so listen up! I was thinking that we should take turns patrolling the castle and guarding the kid. So in the morning we walk Harry and his friends to the Great Hall for breakfast and stand in the front as usual. Then you and I can take turns; one day I follow Harry around and you patrol the castle and vice-versa."

Sasuke nodded his head at the plan, silently impressed with the blonde dobe. "Hey dobe, in the mornings we should train. You're getting rusty, you'll never beat me at this rate."He said mockingly making his way to their room.

"Oh yeah teme!? I wasn't the one to fall asleep after-" Naruto suddenly froze mid-sentence, a blush completely covering his face. Sasuke stopped when he heard the blondes silence and turned around only to see Naruto frozen in the spot where he was standing a few seconds before. Suddenly he corrected his position and shuffled past the raven without a word, leaving Sasuke curious.

################################################## ##################

Later

Sasuke was pissed. After they both took a shower and settled down for the night they crawled into bed, preparing for sleep. But an hour later and the dobe still had not moved.

Sure he was happy to not get kicked in the stomach or smacked in the face but the blonde hadn't moved and inch. His back was facing Sasuke not giving him the good view of his sleeping face, that he inwardly enjoyed watching on his some-what sleepless nights, but now he could only look at his broad back.

So Sasuke laid there next to his dobe boring holes into the blondes back with his gaze, wishing for the blonde to turn over. With a scowl on his face Sasuke reached out a leg underneath the covers and slightly nudged the blonde, causing him to sleepily mutter something and turn over to face Sasuke.

His eyes sleepily rested on the form laying beside him, staring at him for almost an awkward amount of time before a blush spread across the boys tan face as he gently smiled at the raven. Sasukes eyes widened at the adorable face that could only be seen by his eyes. Suddenly the blonde boy blushed harder.

"I love you."

Sorry! It's a cliff hanger! I just had to end it there! Also that was my first fight scene that I have ever written so I apologize if it is not the kind you were looking. Please tell me what I can do better! No flames on boys love! And on request I will try to have some mild dracoxharry! Also I will have the ninjas and wizards interact more throughout the story! I hoped you liked it! And sorry they're so short… If I try to make them longer it may take more time and I don't want to keep you all waiting! So I will try to update soon! Also thank you for everybody that has reviewed! it makes me happy!


End file.
